


Amazon Love

by DoctorDalek



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/F, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/pseuds/DoctorDalek
Summary: It must have been some kind of spell Misawa had fallen under; Tania had broken his heart and his spirit. But Tania had been adamant on taking on male combatants.And Asuka couldn’t help but wonder whether her powers would prove to be useless against another woman...





	Amazon Love

**Author's Note:**

> I never would have thought I'd write GX fanfiction.  
> And I never would have thought I'd write F/F. And, especially, I never would have thought I'd write F/F GX fanfiction!

It was her adamantine pride that drove Asuka back to the Colosseum where they had made their encounter with Tania. An unfortunate incident, both fateful and fatal.  
Fateful, since another one of the sacred keys had been lost.  
And it had killed off Misawa’s calculating steadfastness. He was a sad shadow of his former self, rendered incapable of thinking straight.  
He’d been caught up in that amazon’s spell…

Asuka groaned inwardly.  
The whole thing was ridiculous, really. Finding the true successor to her tribe or whatever…  
Tania wanted to be taken for a tough women, understandably. Not too many professional duellists (whether they work for public entertainment or dubious cults) were of the female persuasion.  
Therefore, Asuka could relate to Tania’s craving for recognition.  
What she couldn’t relate to was that unnecessarily figure-hugging outfit. And her pet tiger.  
Asuka shook her head while trudging through the forest.  
In the dwindling light she could just about make out the outlines of the Colosseum.

An amazon and her pet tiger.  
That wasn’t just absurd, that was wrong.  
At least in Asuka’s opinion any self-respecting, misandric tribeswoman would have worn that oversized pussycat’s fur as a loincloth.

Okay, perhaps it wasn’t just her self-esteem that demanded of her to take out that self-proclaimed combatant.  
She really was curious about the seven star’s strength, their power.  
Her brother, who had managed to trap  
And Tania…  
It must have been some kind of spell Misawa had fallen under; she had broken his heart and his spirit. But Tania had been adamant on taking on male combatants.  
And Asuka couldn’t help but wonder whether her powers would prove to be useless against another woman.  
Well, she was about to find out, wasn’t she? She really was itching to find it out for herself…

The flickering lights of the torches dipped the arena in an uncomfortable tone of orange. On the walls shadows danced and vanished in the blink of an eye, setting Asuka’s teeth on edge.  
There was something hiding in the darkness.  
She could feel it.  
A melee of black and orange, spreading its claws around the arena, ready to pounce when it was least expected…

“I knew you would come.”

Asuka dared to breathe out, her confidence washing once again over her at the sound of Tania’s voice. The reality of the muscular female silhouette emerging from the twisting shadows was strangely reassuring.

“You were bound to return,” Tania went on while strutting towards Asuka, “I knew you couldn’t resist me.” Her feet moved across the sand without the slightest of sounds, her long hair was no longer restrained but cascaded down her well-defined curvy body.  
Her well-defined curvy _naked_ , body.

Asuka’s eyes widened.

“Many a warrioress has dared to look down on me; but never before have I seen such icy blue eyes on a young and adorable body, such a pair of glistening crystals filled with disdain, with contempt...”  
Before Asuka could have protested Tania had grasped her shoulders and spun her around to hold her tightly in her strong arms, locking her in a 40’s style kissing pose.  
“Your triumphant, unyielding eyes…”

Asuka trembled at the sensation of warm flesh pressing against her thighs.  
Gobsmacked, she stared up into Tania’s content and mildly amused expression.

“You’re not wearing anything,” was the best Asuka could come up with. It was unlike her to have no cold and calculating reply at the ready. Yet an unearthly feeling of security, of tenderness and endearment swept over her mind.

“The true amazon’s form,” Tania explained, cradling a slightly paralysed Asuka in her arms, “I saw you sneering at my words, at my proud ancestry. Yet there’s nothing a true amazon ought to be ashamed of.”  
Her fingers caressed Asuka’s cheeks before blazing a warm and soft trail further down her neck.  
“There’s a legend of an amazon queen who should receive a dishonourable punishment by appearing naked before her superior oppressor. But she was spared the humiliation as her delicate parts…”  
here Tania’s hands delved for cover between Asuka’s breasts, causing both of their bodies to shiver in anticipation, “were shielded from prurient eyes by her long hair.”

Asuka felt her shoulders tingling at the sensation of Tania’s hot breath in her neck. The steeled amazon body pressed up against her slim figure, eager and fretful, putting Asuka’s unyieldingness to the test.  
Asuka went weak at the knees before she felt her trembling body moving on its own accord under Tania’s touch, not opposing the caressing of her fingers and the prickling sensation it left on her skin, but trying to ignore it the best she could.

Tania had wrapped both of her arms around Asuka’s waist, he own chest pressed flat against Asuka’s back, breasts heaving at every breath she took, her hard nipples brushing through Asuka’s hair…  
Then each of Tania’s hands grabbed hold of Asuka’s skirt and tugged at it playfully.

“You said you needed a man to continue your heritage or something like that,” Asuka’s voice was thready and laced with anxious nervousness, “If you need a male fighter for a strong heir… what would you need a woman for?”

Tania took a deep breath; her soft and warm bosom snuggled up against Asuka as two hard rings pressed against her shoulder blades. Nipple rings. Asuka could have guessed.  
But the amazon’s head went down further and she kissed and nipped and suck her way across Asuka’s neck towards her ear before finally explaining, revealing the true reason a strong and unconquerable woman would hand select an equally proud and determined lady:

“Fun.”

Asuka, still trying to digest the honest yet still slightly disquieting reply hardly noticed her skirt slipping down to ankle height. Her tender thighs were agitatedly patrolled and explored by Tania’s demanding hands before she felled a soft pair of lips pressing against her lower abdomen.  
If all of her blood hadn’t already rushed down to her sensitive spots Asuka’s face would have flushed an obscene tone of red right now.  
She barely dared to breathe as Tania continued kissing and licking the soft skin laying bare before her.  
It was a spell she had cast on Asuka. She had praised Asuka’s beauty and now she payed lip service to her statement…  
God, Asuka wondered, why were even her thoughts making her horny right now?  
Unlike her brother she had never fallen for big breasts or slim bodies or long hair; in fact she never would have thought that she’d engage in anything like that with a woman. Ever.

Yet the sensation of Tania’s tongue caressing her labia was feeling not just feeling good but all kinds of amazing.  
Tania’s hands reinforced their grip on Asuka’s butt cheeks as she sucked at her sweet entrance, before daring to penetrate her warm and soft tightness with her tongue. She needn’t force her way deep into her body; it were the steady movements of her jaw and the thrashing of her tongue that made it so much more exciting.

Asuka merely winced and gave an almost soundless yelp of discomfort as a thoroughly moistened finger circled its way around her rear entrance while her pussy was so pleasantly spoiled.  
Tania probed her anal cavity experimentally before daring to intrude into her tight hole.

Asuka sought support on Tania’s strong shoulders as she almost doubled over at the violent blend of pleasure and discomfort. Her hips thrust against Tania’s head, making the feeling of her facial warmth more intense, she felt her nearer, felt her penetrating both of her entrances with increasing complacence.  
Tania did enjoy it, didn’t she? She had lured her into her trap, caught her off balance and Asuka knew that she was now completely at her mercy.  
And if only the throbbing between her legs would stop.

It did stop, eventually.  
Tania had pleased Asuka’s fragile pussy until Asuka had given in to the overwhelming feeling, its sudden eruption shaking her to the core. She had groaned and screamed and begged for Tania to stop while her legs had twitched and thrashed uncontrollably.

But against her expectation she had managed to get up on, surprisingly, only mildly shaking legs before stalking out of the Colosseum, shame faced and rather embarrassed.  
Right now, she sure had been glad that she hadn’t had brought her key along, as bait; she would have lost it to Tania, no doubt.  
But nothing had been at stake, right? Only her self-control and respect for herself. But as her ruffled ego indicated, that too belonged now to Tania, no doubt.

And worst of all she could have sworn that she had seen the dark outlines of Bass, the monstrous pet tiger of hers lounging near the Colosseum’s gates. And she could have sworn that he had sniggered, too.


End file.
